A Brother's Property
by JDB7707
Summary: A short Happy/OC smut shot.


_**AN: I've had several requests over the last few weeks f_or more Happy. So here's a super short little something. _**_

_**...**_

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Everything you recognize from the show is Sutter's. The OC and anything you don't recognize is mine.**_

_**...**_

She belonged to someone else. And every time they were together, he knew the time he had left to live was likely decreasing exponentially. Each time he pushed into her, a flicker of guilt would pass through his mind. When she clawed his back or screamed his name, he briefly saw the face of the brother she called husband. But it was quickly replaced with the mind numbing feel of her tight, wet warmth surrounding him. And to that, he was lost.

It was a wonder, considering how close the club was, that no one knew to this point. Or if they did, they kept quiet, knowing hell fire would rain down. He had tried to walk away, telling himself it was just pussy and he could get it anywhere. When that didn't work, he got increasingly aggressive with her, hoping she'd be the one to put an end to it. But she didn't and they continued to come back together over and over again. The dangers of fucking a brother's old lady became irrelevant every time she striped off her clothes and offered herself to him. And as he silently slipped in the back door of the house, his only thought was of needing to bury himself so deep inside her sweet cunt that he forgot who he was.

He found her in the bedroom, naked and waiting. His dick went rock hard at the sight of her and he shed his clothes in seconds. There were no soft touches or sweet words. There never were. He was here to fuck and get the most pleasure he could from her body in the short time they had.

"Spread your legs", he growled, crawling up on the bed.

She smirked at him and attempted to cross them, feigning resistance. He grabbed her knees roughly, pushing them apart and moved between her legs. Leaning forward, he grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her too look at him as his other hand slid up her inner thigh to her pussy. Feeling the heat coming off of her, he ran the calloused pad of his thumb down her slit causing her hips to buck. "Do you want my fingers inside you?", he asked, not waiting for an answer as he shoved one in, then added another on the next pass, generating a teasing rhythm that had her at the edge of orgasm and gasping for air.

"Take me", she breathed, writhing against his pumping fingers.

A sinister smile spread across his face and he pulled his hand from her. "So eager tonight. Been a while since you got off, huh?".

Her face clouded for a moment, but she recovered quickly and came up on her knees in front on him, taking his dick in hand. "That what you came here for Hap? To talk about how unsatisfied he leaves me?". She was moving her hand up and down his shaft in quick, hard strokes. "Or did you come here to fuck me like I deserve?".

Happy pulled her hand off his dick and shoved both her arms behind her bending her backwards, her knees still planted on the bed, until her head met the mattress. She grunted at the awkward angle, but was soon moaning his name as he took one nipple in his mouth and began to lazily suckle, bringing it to a hard, throbbing point. He released her arms as he moved to the other breast and eased her legs out from under her, placing them on either side of his thighs. He ran his tongue between her breasts, up to her collarbone and bit lightly. It pissed him off that he couldn't mark her. He wanted to hear her scream as he broke her skin and drew blood. Wanted to feel her writhe beneath him as he sucked on the spot, moaning his name at the mix of pleasure and pain it would induce. Wanted to watch her walk through the clubhouse the next day in low cut top, the spot clearly on display for all his brothers to see. But that could never happen. Like so many times before, he pushed those thoughts from his head and refocused on what could...fucking her. Hard and mercilessly.

"I ever _not_ given you what you need?", he asked huskily. Before she could respond he slid his hands under her ass and lifted as he drove into her. The pleasure laced sound that issued from her throat had him thrusting hard and deep. She was spread lewdly, her legs hanging limp over his as he moved inside her body, and he watched with smug satisfaction as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Feeling the beginnings of her orgasm, he leaned forward and pushed his hands over the backs of her shoulders, holding her in place. Spreading his knees wide he began to hammer into her, rutting like an animal, her pussy stretching and throbbing around him.

When the orgasm finally took her, he thought of burning bodies and blood and torture...anything to keep from blowing his load while he fucked her through it. Once she came down, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back. She dutifully followed him over, taking him deep in her throat and sucked him to completion.

...

They got dressed in silence, Happy vowing this was the last time. If they didn't stop, they'd end up dead. Secrets only stayed secret in Charming for so long.

He knew it was bullshit, though. She'd get lonely or mad and call. And he'd answer, knowing damn well he shouldn't. Then he'd find himself here again, standing in another man's bedroom, staring at a woman that would never be his.


End file.
